


Kiss Her, Captain.

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, general soft feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: The party was buzzing. It was a great night after a successful mission. Steve had finished his conversation rounds and found himself on the balcony with you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Steve/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Kiss Her, Captain.

Your back was turned and Steve chuckled at his jacket loosely slung around your shoulders. A swarm of butterflies invaded the pit of his stomach. You stole his jackets on missions and parties so often that it became normal but Steve always found himself surprised by the warm fuzzy feeling.

“I can’t hide my jackets from you, can I?” He teased.

You smiled at the humour and appreciated his soft tone. “It’s a talent.”

Steve returned the smile and watched you looking out at the city. The lights twinkled deep in the night almost soothingly. “Taking a break from the party?”

You let out a small sigh and nodded, “It’s great to have everyone here but I needed a few moments to myself.”

“Oh,” Steve suddenly shuffled back as he realised that he might have been intruding. “Would you like me to leave?”

His concern made you turn your head up in his direction, “Not at all.” You said as you pulled the jacket closer when a cool breeze nipped at your neck. “I like having you close.”

Steve could kiss you so easily in that moment.

The tension was strong that he tried to divert the feeling by grazing his fingers against the bandage on your forehead. He was with you when you had been thrown against a tree in Sokovia. Thankfully it was only a flesh wound but Steve felt like his world almost shattered when he found you on the ground.

“What are you waiting for?” Your soft whisper broke Steve’s train of thought and he realised that he had subconsciously leaned forward. His eyes dropped to your lips for a split second before he moved closer to -

“ _Oh, no._ ” Bruce’s shocked voice said from the doorway, forcing you and Steve to snap your heads in his direction.

The doctor was clearly intoxicated from the way he swayed forward. “This isn’t the bathroom.” Bruce said sheepishly as Rhodey quickly stepped over and guided their buzzed friend back inside.

Bruce waved goodbye and a slurred “kiss her, captain” before letting the door close behind him.

You laughed at how much of a lightweight the doctor was and realised that it was almost time to usher the guests out of the tower as, they too, were likely to be feeling the effects of the alcohol.

“We should probably head inside too.”

Stepping away from the lead Avenger, you headed for the door where the party continued to buzz but paused for a brief second, “I’m keeping the jacket.” You smirked back. “Looks better on me.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. God, he was in love with you and one day, he’d kiss you without being interrupted.


End file.
